


Santa to the Rescue

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: CSI: Trinity [10]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: Gil, unknowingly, volunteers Greg to work Xmas.





	Santa to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a *very old* piece and was dumped in AO3 by a now defunct Archive I used to subscribe to. I haven’t reworked it - so if you find something that’s not kosher, drop me a note. Enjoy!

 

"Damn, I’m tired."

Grissom fell into bed and wrapped his arms around Greg. A few seconds later Warrick’s tall frame settled beside him, the black man’s long arms gathering both men close. Surrounded by his two lovers, Grissom buried his face in Greg’s hair and drifted off to sleep.

 

+++++++

 

Minty fresh breath whispered words across Grissom’s stubbled cheek. "Love you, man. Merry Christmas." A slight weight settled around the older man’s neck as he snuggled closer to Warrick.

 

 +++++++

 

Grissom stood in the shower, welcoming the hot water pounding down on his head. Warrick step in behind him and plastered his lean body against his mate's stockier form.

"Merry Christmas, Gil." The black man nipped his lover’s shoulder.

Grissom turned and offered his mouth to Warrick, encouraging a lazy exploration. Pulling apart, he rested his forehead against his lover’s chest. "Where’s Greg? This hot water won’t last forever."

Warrick slid soapy hands over Grissom’s back. "He’s working."

Grissom lifted his head. "What do you mean he’s working?"

"You volunteered him, you asshole. Don’t you remember?" Warrick nipped the older man’s jaw, removing the sting of his words.

Confused, Grissom stepped back. "I volunteered him? For Christmas?" The man shook his head. "You must be mistaken. Why would I do that?" 

Warrick moved under the spray of scalding water. "I was standing right there, babe, when Eckley asked you to help him staff the day shift." He paused a second and soaped his body thoroughly. "You told Eckley, Greg wanted to work some extra hours."

"I had no idea he meant Christmas day." Grissom allowed his lover to wash his genitals.

"You need to pay more attention, Gil." Warrick teased his fingers over Grissom’s heavy ball sac. "I bet you don’t even realize you’re wearing the gift Greg gotcha for Christmas." He tapped the gold pendant nestled amongst the graying hairs on his lover’s chest.

"What?" Grissom looked down, his fingers tracing the gold trio of Celtic love knots. He closed his eyes momentarily and lifted the small piece of jewelry to his lips. "Greg."

Grissom stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. "Come on, Rudolph. We’ve got a rescue to plan."

 

+++++++

 

Eckley’s mouth fell open when Grissom charged into his office. The CSI supervisor was completely decked out in full Santa gear. 

"Merry Christmas!" the obviously insane man proclaimed.

Eckley backed away, slamming against the wall to avoid his colleague’s hug. "Uh… Uh…."

Grissom threw an arm around the thin man and presented him with a large, gaudily wrapped gift. "Happy Holidays from the night shift." 

Leaving the stunned man gasping like a dying fish, Grissom slipped quickly away. He waved at a wide-eyed staring, chest clutching Brass, before walking into Greg’s lab. Hugging his lover, he kissed him fast and hard. "Wrap it up, babe. I’m busting you outta here." 

Giggles spilled out as Greg closed down his machinery. Discarding his lab coat, he reached out and tickled Grissom’s red velvet covered ass. "Lead the way to your sleigh, Santa."

Grissom bundled Greg into his jacket as he guided the young man down the hallway. He pushed his lover through the exit and chuckled. "Speaking of my sleigh…"

Greg stumbled to a sudden stop as he caught sight of the rescue’s getaway driver. A grinning Warrick held the SUV’s door open, reindeer antlers planted firmly on his head.

"Get the lead out, Elfboy. The North Pole awaits!" 

Greg scrambled inside the vehicle and hugged both men, his fingers teasing playfully over their crotches. He laughed merrily.

"On Dancer, on Prancer! I’ve got presents to unwrap!"

 

~Finis~

 


End file.
